


Error, el amor no es una app.

by VulcanSnake



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Enemies to Lovers, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gavin Reed Being an Idiot, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Burn, Top Gavin Reed, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 10:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulcanSnake/pseuds/VulcanSnake
Summary: RK900 está adaptándose a una vida de divergencia dentro del departamento de policía de Detroit. Desgraciadamente hay cuestiones en esta vida que no puede resolver con el software que le otorgó Cyberlife.El problema inicia cuando Gavin Reed comienza a hacer apariciones sorpresa en sus pensamientos que lentamente escalan de manera libidinosa.





	Error, el amor no es una app.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya que no he visto suficiente Nines bottom decidí hacer algo al respecto ;)

### ERROR! ERROR!

El primer indicio ocurrió durante un almuerzo. La oficial Chen al abandonar su silla en el salón de descanso dejó al detective Reed terminar su tercer café como único desayuno y fue ella quién vio un destello rosáceo parpadear desde el final del pasillo, lo que llamó su atención por tan azaroso origen.  
  
  
RK900 parecía contemplar desde una distancia no solo prudente si no suficiente como para hacerle pensar a Chen que el androide estaba espiando, quizá planeando algo siniestro agazapado en las sombras contra el de por sí nada simpático hombre que era Gavin. No le iba a resultar una sorpresa de ser así.  
  
  
Pero ahí estaba de nuevo la luz. Fue cuestión de segundos hasta que el LED pasó a un color rojo girando hasta volverse amarillo, cuando RK900 fue consciente de la perplejidad en el rostro de la oficial; ninguno de los dos dijo nada y prefirieron seguir en lo suyo.  
  
  
La segunda vez fue testigo el Teniente Anderson. Salió de la oficina de Fowler masajeándose las sienes con la sensación de sentir que la cabeza iba a estallarle en ese momento. RK900 se ofreció ir por café, aunque el mismo teniente le aseguró que no era necesario hacerlo, el androide de manera servicial y ante la ausencia momentánea de Connor decidió hacerlo de todos modos como una especie de apoyo moral.  
  
  
A pasos antes de dejar el café sobre el escritorio del teniente, la bebida fue sustraída por Gavin quien siguió caminando impunemente hasta su escritorio, portando una sonrisa mordaz en los labios le agradeció al androide con un «¡Gracias, chatarra!» mientras escuchaba los improperios de Hank y todo esto hasta que se detuvo abruptamente.  
  
  
_—Espero que lo disfrute, Detective.—_ Dijo Nines de manera audible mientras Gavin se alejaba; lo decía con su mismo tono neutral sin un toque de burla o ironía aparentemente, tampoco cambió su postura ahí tomándose las manos detrás de la espalda. Hank no sólo no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero tampoco lo que estaba viendo.  
  
  
El LED de Nines se iluminó de un brillante color rosa y regresó a la normalidad en cuestión de pocos segundos hasta que el androide miró de nuevo al teniente para ofrecerle ir otra vez por el café ante la grosera intromisión del detective Reed.  
  
  
Hank le interrumpió _—¿Cómo es que…?—_ dijo señalando su sien derecha con un movimiento circular imitando el movimiento de la luz. El androide no entendió el mensaje de señas ni la pregunta a medias así que el teniente le dijo claramente que de pronto vio una parpadeante luz rosa en su cabeza; no roja, era rosa.  
  
  
La expresión tranquila de RK900 se desvaneció progresivamente hasta convertirse en confusión y luego en un alarmado Nines disculpándose antes de irse con prisa a un lugar más privado. Los vestidores del DPD, por ejemplo.  
  
  
Iba a practicarse un escaneo en privacidad para descartar posibles fallas o averías en su persona pero una vez que intentaba correr el diagnóstico se perdía en alguno de los recovecos de su jardín mental intentando recrear algo inusual, algo que no había pensado hasta ahora fuese a ser posible.  
  
  
Su mente reconstruía con todo detalle al detective Reed que intentaba acorralarlo e intimidarlo. El detective le encaraba hasta que quedaban aislados en el salón de descanso y lo presionaba hasta besarlo con la brusquedad que creía que Reed haría demostración de darse la oportunidad. Nines intentó clarificar su mente y dirigir nuevamente un escaneo que no parecía obedecer a sus comandos, de pronto pasó por sus pensamientos si acaso este comportamiento estaba siendo producto de un virus o un error de programación.  
  
  
A todas luces se trataba de un error. Uno terrible, especialmente por involucrar a Gavin Reed como el centro de estas fantasías cada vez más recurrentes. Ésta particularidad hizo que comenzara a evitar la presencia del detective Reed incluso cuando ya medio departamento de policía de Detroit había sido testigo mudo de esta problemática en menos de dos meses. Era este, probablemente, el secreto a voces más ridículo de todos pues habría entonces dos opciones: Gavin estaba ciego y no entendía las indirectas sutiles de todos, especialmente de Chen y Hank o simplemente era un idiota sin remedio. Probablemente también había una tercera posibilidad donde tenía la cabeza en otro lado e ignoraba a todo el mundo detrás de la pantalla de su teléfono.  
  
  
Sea como sea, Nines ya no se veía tan sereno como antes. Seguía corriendo sus autodiagnósticos diarios fuera de la vista de todos, especialmente de Reed. Todo esto con la esperanza de encontrar lo que había logrado burlar su firewall y le hacía pensar en Gavin de manera frecuente en situaciones que escalaban la obscenidad cada vez más que la anterior.  
  
  
Poco después Connor se acercó a él y presionando sus brazos para ofrecerle información no audible le sugirió ver el tabloide de anuncios de la oficina. El cumpleaños de Gavin era hoy, sería buena idea avanzar para solucionar esa cuestión.  
  
  
_—¿Avanzar?—_ Nines preguntó en voz alta muy confundido.  
  
  
Otra vez los brazos se juntaron para contestarle. Vio un recuerdo desde la perspectiva de Connor donde este, frente a un espejo, se encontraba siendo besado por el teniente aún en pijama, ambos reían y el otro le abrazaba perezoso por la espalda. Al mirarse en el espejo el LED brillaba rosa e intermitente, dándole un toque cálido a esa escena. En ese momento a Nines le quedó claro que no habría un diagnóstico y que por su bien mental debía considerar aceptar una realidad que había creído improbable hasta el momento: Sentir algo comprometedor por Gavin Reed.  
  
  
Esa misma tarde luego de unos minutos de ausencia, el androide reapareció con una caja cuidadosa y adorablemente decorada con motivos románticos. La oficina entera pareció contener el aliento cuando se dieron cuenta lo que estaba pasando; mientras el atolondrado Reed tecleaba furiosamente en el ordenador, a saber qué tanta frustración llevaba con su caso, RK900 caminaba tomando valor en dirección a ese escritorio. Intercambió miradas cómplices con Tina, recibió en el hombro unas palmadas de aprobación por parte del teniente Anderson e incluso un movimiento de cabeza seguido de los pulgares arriba del capitán Fowler.  
  
  
En su cabeza se repetía una recreación diferente de lo que sería la respuesta de Gavin. Hasta que estuvo frente al escritorio y dejó su presente a la vista del otro, fue cuando el detective Reed descubrió el contenido del paquete que consistía en un pastel pequeño decorado con corazones de confite. El rostro del hombre demostraba conmoción e incredulidad viendo alternativamente el contenido y al androide.  
  
  
_—¿Qué es esto?_  
  
  
El LED de RK900 que había permanecido en color rosa de pronto se volvió amarillo...


End file.
